Our Regrets
by Aron10
Summary: Wajah manisnya membuat banyak orang menilai Baekhyun seperti seorang malaikat. Namun, siapa sangka wajah manis itu bisa membuat luka teramat besar pada hati seseorang seperti Chanyeol? Bisakahh luka itu sembuh saat mereka kembali dipertemukan? Bad Summary/ChanBaek/BaekYeol/BL/T-M/NC!Review?
1. Prolog

Pairing: ChanyeolxBaekhyun

BL/Yaoi

Cerita murni ide saya, cast milik Tuhan dan keluarganya. Saya cuma pinjem nama.

* * *

Prolog

* * *

 **Chanyeol**

Lucu.

Sangat lucu.

Betapa dirinya sangat lucu.

Semua orang menganggap ia sebagai seorang berandalan, bahkan orang tuanya. Banyak yang takut dan tunduk padanya. Perintahnya mutlak dan tak terbantahkan. Yang membantahnya mungkin akan berakhir mengenaskan ditempatnya berdiri saat itu juga. Resikonya terlalu tinggi untuk bisa melawannya, membuat orang-orang akan memohon belas kasihannya.

Tapi, bisa-bisanya ia merasakan luka yang sedemikian dalam hanya karena satu orang.

Hanya membutuhkan satu orang untuk menghancurkannya. Seseorang yang ia anggap sebagai pintu yang bisa membawanya pergi dari ruang gelapnya. Seseorang yang menjadi obat untuk setiap sakitannya. Seseorang yang menjadi api dalam hati bekunya.

Hah sekarang apa yang terjadi? Ternyata pintu itu membawanya pada ruang penyiksaan. Ternyata obat itu menjadi racun tanpa penawar. Dan ternyata api itu membakar habis hatinya.

Dan saat bertemu dengan orang itu lagi

Ia memutuskan untuk membencinya.

 _Namun disudut hatinya ia tahu_

 _Ia tak bisa membenci orang itu_

 _Orang yang ia cintai._

 **-oOo-**

 **Baekhyun**

Ia membencinya

Ia muak dengan dirinya sendiri

Setiap kali ia bercermin, perasaan itu selalu ada.

Ingin ia mengakhiri hidupnya saat itu juga. Tapi apa daya? Ia harus bertahaan hidupuntuk kebaikan orang-orang disekitarnya. Mungkin tidak seutuhnya benar untuk satu orang. Bahkan ia ragu bila itu hanya satu orang.

Memori it uterus menghantuinya setiap waktu. Tidak membiarkan ia bernafas. Ia merasa tercekik bila mengingatnya. Ia terus memohon pada Yang Kuasa untuk memberi dia sedikit waktu untuk bernafas. Ya, hanya sedikit saja.

Tapi ia menjadi egois, memohon untuk bisa terus bernafas lega demi menenggelamkan memori itu. Ia menjadi egois untuk bisa menggantinya dengan memori baru yang lebih baik. Ia menjadi egois untuk bisa kembali bersama orang-orang di masa lalu.

Sudah terlalu terlambat sepertinya

Sekarang ia hanya ingin bertahan

 _Bertahaan untuk hidup_

 _Mempertahankan perasaan ini._

* * *

A/N: jadi tadinya ff ini error dan sudah aku perbaikin hehe

Gimana cerita ini? Bikin penasaran gak? Bingung gak?  
Mau lanjut atau hapus saja?  
Tolong di review yaaa /bow/

Udah ah gak usah panjang2 A/N nya wkwkwkwk  
See u in next chap! (kalo ini emang mau lanjut hehe)

Thank you for reading^^

P.s. Rest in peace Jonghyun SHINee

Terima kasih atas segala karya yang sudah diciptakan dan kerja kerasnya  
Semoga keluarga, teman-teman, dan shawol diberi kekuatan  
Respect!


	2. Chapter 1

**Aron present**

 **Our Regrets**

Pairing: ChanyeolxBaekhyun

Other cast: Yoora, Donghyuk, Yuta

 **BL/Yaoi**

 **!NotForChildren!**

Cerita murni ide saya, cast milik Tuhan dan keluarganya. Saya cuma pinjem nama.

-Enjoy-

* * *

"Chanyeol, aku su-"

Seorang wanita cantik menghentikan kalimatnya setelah melihat hal tak senonoh di depannya. Terpancar pantulan dua manusia berbeda kelamin sedang berciuman panas di bola mata indahnya. Yang wanita, mungkin lebih tepat dibilang jalang berada diatas meja, menghadap pria yang duduk di singgasananya. Jalang itu tengah membungkuk meraup bibir sang pria sambil menarik dasinya keatas. Sedangkan yang pria melingkarkan kedua lengannya di pinggang ramping jalang itu.

Suara kecipak terus mengalun di dalam ruangan itu. Wanita cantik tadi masih terdiam, memandang tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat. Sebenarnya ini bukan pertama kalinya wanita itu melihat situasi dihadapannya. Ia tidak akan pernah terbiasa dengan ini.

"Dan kau masih belum mau berhenti setelah aku memergokimu sedang bercumbu di kantor- **lagi**." Wanita yang baru masuk tadi menekankan perkataannya di akhir kalimat.

Merasa terusik, pria dengan nama Park Chanyeol itu menyudahi kegiatannya dan mengisyaratkan jalang di depannya untuk pergi. Setelah jalang itu pergi dan pintu ditutup, Chanyeol membenarkan pakaiannya dan melihat wanita yang baru mengganggunya dengan tatapan tidak minat.

"Biar kutebak, yang tadi itu adalah jalangmu yang ke-1000?" Tanya wanita itu ketus.

"Jangan berlebihan Yoora! Lebih tepatnya, itu adalah jalangku yang 760 kurasa. Itu jika kau tidak membedakan jalang yang perempuan atau laki-laki. Dan ini ke..." Chanyeol terlihat berpikir sebentar. "400 kalinya kau menyambar masuk ke ruanganku? Oh tidak, sepertinya lebih." Jawab Chanyeol santai dengan seringaian.

Mendengar itu cukup membuat wanita cantik dengan rambut pendek tadi tercengang. Yoora itu tidak habis pikir dengan pria didepannya -yang sialnya adalah adik kandungnya sendiri. Masalahnya, adiknya ini sudah bercumbu disaat yang lain sedang bekerja, ia tidak menghentikan kegiatannya walaupun seseorang sudah melihatnya, bahkan pria ini menghitung banyaknya jalang yang sudah ia sentuh-baik itu perempuan atau pun laki-laki.

"Wah wah wah, hebat sekali adikku yang tampan ini hmm? Berapa tergetmu untuk memiliki jalang?"

Chanyeol memutar bola matanya. Ia tidak suka mendengar noona cantiknya yang mulai mengoceh. Ia terlalu bosan untuk mendengarkannya. Bahkan ia tidak tahu kapan seorang Park Yoora sedang dalam periodenya atau tidak. Karena menurutnya itu sama saja.

"Apa kau akan terus berdiri disana dan mengomeliku? Bukankah kau harus melaporkan sesuatu padaku?"

Yoora mendengus sebal. Kalau bukan orang tuanya yang meminta tolong untuk mengawasi adiknya di kantor, ia tidak akan sudi menjadi asisten adiknya ini.

"Aku berhasil menghubungi fotografer yang kau minta untuk pemotretan album 'Energetic' bulan depan. Tapi si tua itu bilang masih _tentative_. Karena 4 hari sebelum pemotretan kita, ia baru akan menyelesaikan pemotretannya yang lain. Itu kalau tidak ada perubahan jadwal dan ia juga sedang berada di Canada saat itu." Jelas Yoora sambil melihat ponselnya.

"Kalau begitu kau tinggal siapkan fotografer cadangan."

"Apa kau memiliki saran fotografer lain yang jadwalnya kosong untuk bulan depan? Kau tahu sendiri kan kalau kita sudah menghubungi semua fotografer yang biasa kita pakai dan hasilnya nihil?" Chanyeol memijat pelipisnya. Ia tahu kalau akan sangat sulit untuk mencari fotografer dalam keadaan yang mendesak seperti ini.

Ini semua disebabkan karena fotografer yang sudah ia sewa mendadak berkata tidak bisa. Ada banyak urusan yang lebih penting katanya. Salah satu urusan itu adalah merawat ibunya di Ulsan yang sedang sakit. Fotografer itu menceritakan bagaimana dokter memintanya untuk menjaga ibunya untuk waktu yang agak lama. Chanyeol tidak bisa memaksa fotografer itu untuk bekerja kalau situasinya seperti ini. Bisa-bisa ia menghilangkan 1 nyawa hanya karena keegoisannya.

Tidak lucu bukan kalau-kalau di media ada berita dengan judul ' **CEO Tampan dari Planet Enterainment Digugat Karena Kasus Pemaksaan dan Menghilangkan 1 Nyawa** '. Jadi, daripada ia hancur, lebih baik mengalah dan mencari alternative lain.

Chanteol juga tidak memiliki pilihan untuk mengundur jadwal pemotretan ini. Masalahnya, _boy band_ dalam naungan agensinya itu memiliki jadwal individu yang kontraknya sudah ditandatangani. Seperti _leader_ nya-Lay yang akan menghadiri banyak acara di China, vokalis utamanya-Jongdae yang akan mengisi _soundtrack_ di beberapa drama, dancernya-Jongin yang segera memulai syuting untuk webdramanya yang ke 3, dan sekaligus rappernya-Sehun yang akan terbang ke LA untuk menghadiri acara _fashion_.

Sekarang Chanyeol menyesal telah menerima tawaran kakeknya. Kakeknya, CEO sebelumnya sudah pensiun dan menjalani hidup yang menyenangkan. Seharusnya agensi ini jatuh ke tangan ayahnya, namun ayahnya tidak tertarik dengan dunia _entertainment_. Ayahnya lebih memilih pekerjaan di industry barang ketimbang industry hiburan dan akhirnya agensi diberikan pada Chanyeol yang baru lulus dari perguruan tinggi. Ia tidak membayangkan kalau menjadi pimpinan agensi akan memusingkan sekali.

"Cari fotografer baru yang bersedia. Tapi kau harus melihat dulu karya-karya mereka, seseuaikan dengan konsep yang akan kita buat. Jangan mencari fotografer yang sedang berada di belahan bumi yang lain. Oh, Dan jadwalnya harus kosong setidaknya mulai dari 2 minggu sebelum pemotretan kita. Aku memberimu waktu sampai 5 hari kedepan." Begitulah perintah Chanyeol pada wanita yang 3 tahun lebih tua darinya.

Yoora menghela napas. Ia tahu kalau setelah ini ia akan sibuk didepan laptopnya untuk mencari fotografer yang cocok. Padahal ia masih punya tugas yang lainnya.

"Baik lah Yang Mulia." Setelah hendak pergi, Yoora berhenti sebentar dan menambahkan. "Apa kau akan terus begini? Tidak kah kau merasa lelah padahal kau tidak menikmatinya?"

Pertanyaan Yoora sebenarnya sering ia tanyakan pada dirinya sendiri. Tapi entah kenapa ia tidak bisa berhenti. Mungkin dulu ia bisa berhenti dan mengira kalau ia menemukan hidupnya yang baru, yang lebih baik tentunya. Namun orang yang bisa membuatnya berhenti malah berbalik membuat ia semakin liar. Bedanya dulu dengan sekarang ada di perasaannya. Setiap ia sekedar bercumbu atau bahkan melakukan sex, ada kemarahan, muak, dan kecewa dalam dirinya.

" _Dasar bodoh!"_

" _Aku tidak pernah mencintaimu!"_

Kata-kata itu terus terulang di benaknya. Dadanya selalu nyeri mengingatnya. Bahkan tak jarang ia memimpikan kejadian itu dan terbangun dengan cairan di ujung matanya.

Chanyeol tertawa sinis ditempatnya. Menertawai diri sendiri sebenarnya. Melihat ekspresi itu, Yoora merasa kasihan pada adiknya. Sebenarnya ia tidak terlalu mengerti masalah adiknya. Yang ia tahu adiknya memang brengsek dari dulu. Tapi ia tahu kalau adiknya pernah berubah menjadi lebih baik. Ia tidak pernah lupa saat adiknya pulang ke rumah dengan senyum sumringan di wajahnya. Cukup aneh melihat Chanyeol bertingkah seperti ada banyak bunga-bunga disekitarnya. Akhirnya, siapa yang menyangka kalau ia menjadi lebih muram setelah itu? Ia terus pergi ke bar atau diskotik saat malam dan akan pulang subuhnya- bahkan ia bisa tidak pulang sama sekali.

Yoora tersadar dari ketertegunannya saat tatapan tajam Chanyeol tertuju ke arahnya. Tatapan yang sangat dingin dan tajam. Tapi Yoora bisa melihat kehampaan di sisi lain tatapan adiknya.

"Bisakah kau keluar sekarang?" pengusiran yang sangat dingin. "dan kabari lagi aku bila kau sudah menemukan fotografer itu."

"O-oh, baiklah" dengan begitu Chanyeol hanya sendiri di ruangannya.

Sekarang ia merasa moodnya sangat buruk. Yang ia lakukan selanjutnya adalah mengambil ponselnya dan menghubungi sebuah nomor.

"Kau tidak ada jadwal untuk malam ini bukan?" Sebelum ada jawaban diujung sana, Chanyeol sudah menimpal pertanyaannya. "Jam 9 di tempat biasa."

.

.

.

"AHHH!"

Desahan keras terdengar di salah satu kamar hotel bintang lima. Dua pria dengan umur yang jauh berbeda saling terengah di atas ranjang berukuran _king size_. Mereka berlomba untuk meraup oksigen yang ada.

Yang lebih muda dan berbadan kecil langsung turun dari ranjang tadi dan berjalan kearah kamar mandi. Ia tertawa sinis melihat pantulan dirinya dalam cermin. Melihat bagaimana bercak keunguan menjijikan berada di kulit putihnya. Di paha bagian dalamnya juga ada cairan lengket yang membuat ia ingin muntah. Ia selalu ingin menangis disaat-saat seperti ini tapi ia menahannya. Ia lebih memilih membersihkan dirinya dengan segera.

Setelah beberapa menit, pria kecil tadi keluar dari kamar mandi dan memungut pakaiannya yang berada dilantai. Dipakainya satu persatu tanpa peduli dengan pria lain yang sudah duduk dipinggir ranjang.

" _What a great service eh_?" pria itu tertawa. Si pria kecil tidak memperdulikan perkataan si tua. Tidak mendapat tanggapan apa-apa, si tua dengan rambut pirang dan mata abu-abu itu melanjutkan "Senang bisa berbisnis denganmu, Baekie-chan."

Mendengar panggilan itu, Baekhyun si pria kecil menghentikan kegiatannya mengancing kemeja. Ia mulai tersenyum dan berbalik, menghadap orang yang baru saja melakukan sex dengannya.

" _For your information sir,_ kau tidak berbisnis denganku."

 _Tapi kau berbisnis dengan… pemilikku_.

Pria yang lebih tua tertawa kecil dan akhirnya membenarkan perkataan Baekhyun. "Kau benar, kalau begitu tolong sampaikan kata-kataku tadi pada ayahmu."

Ayah? Tidak, Baekhyun tidak mengakuinya sebagai seorang ayah. Orang itu lebih mirip dengan majikannya. Ia harus menuruti segala perintah majikannya. Bila sekali ia melanggarnya, atau bahkan membantahnya, ada harga yang harus orang lain bayar karenanya. Begitu licik dan kejam.

Selesai memakai semua pakaiannya, Baekhyun menyeringai pada lawan bicaranya dan mengambil berkas diatas meja. Mengedipkan sebelah matanya sebelum pergi menuju pintu kamar.

"Akan kusampaikan." Dengan itu ia menghilang dibalik pintu.

.

.

.

"Aku sudah selesai. Bawakan mobil ke depan lobby." Panggilan langsung berahir.

Tidak lama sebuah mobil sedan mewah sudah berhenti di depan Baekhyun. Seorang anak muda keluar dari pintu depan-bukan tempat pengemudi dan membukakan pintu penumpang untuk Baekhyun. Setelah Baekhyun masuk, ia menutup pintu dan kembali ke kursi depan.

Selama perjalanan hanya ada kesunyian. Yang mengendarai terus memperhatikan jalanan dan lelaki disampingnya terus mengotak-atik _tab_ hanya terus memandang bangunan-bangunan yang masih menyalakan lampu di malam hari. Walau sudah larut, keadaan di jalan masih sangat ramai.

"Hyung," panggil anak yang tadi membukakan pintu untuknya dengan hati-hati. "apa kau serius akan kembali kesana dan menerima tawaran itu?" lanjut anak itu bertanya dengan ragu dan melirik kearah sopir.

Pertanyaan itu menarik perhatian Baekhyun sehingga ia memandang kedepan sekarang. Sang sopir bisa memandang Baekhyun dari kaca dalam mobil itu. Sedikit khawatir dengan pertanyaan yang dilontarkan oleh orang disebelahnya.

"Iya aku serius. Tapi ada apa dengan nada bicaramu itu? Kau bertanya seperti seorang anak baik yang meminta ijin minum alcohol pada ibunya. Bukankah begitu, Yuta?" Si sopir, Yuta tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan itu karena ia merasa ditatap tajam dari sampingnya.

"Ish hyung ini! Aku seirus!" tekan anak itu dan yang lebih tua tertawa kecil.

"Memangnya ada apa, Doongskie?"

"Yak! Aku sedang serius disini! Kau tahu? Aku sedang mengkhawatirkanmu!" yang lebih kecil mencibir kesal. Tapi setelah itu ia teringat dengan kata-kata terakhirnya tadi. Ia menunggu respon dari yang lebih tua namun tidak ada. Ia memberanikan diri menengok kebelakang untuk melihat kondisi disana. Donghyuk tersentak melihat orang yang dari tadi ia panggil "hyung".

Lee Donghyuk, itulah nama anak tadi. Ia sudah begitu lama mengenal orang dengan tatapan sedih dibelakangnya ini. Ia dan Yuta tahu segala peristiwa yang terjadi pada orang yang sudah mereka anggap seperti hyung sendiri. Melihat tatapan sedih itu lagi membuat hatinya sakit.

"H-hyung?"

"Hei, lihat lah kedepan. Lehermu akan sakit bila lihat kebelakang terus." Baekhyun menatap dan mempringati anak tadi. "Aku akan baik-baik saja. Aku harus baik-baik saja. Aku akan memperbaiki segalanya." ada sedikit jeda disana."Aku harap."

"Tenang saja hyung." akhirnya Yuta bersuara. Walaupun ia orang Jepang, ia terbiasa memanggil Baekhyun dengan sebutan 'hyung'. Sementara Donghyuk membenarkan posisi duduknya seperti yang dikatakan hyungnya dan sedikit tersenyum kearah Yuta yang masih fokus menyetir.

"Kau pasti bisa hyung! Aku akan terus mendukungmu!" Ucap Donghyuk dengan begitu semangat.

"Memang seharusnya kau mendukungku. Kau itu asisten dan adikku kan?"

"Tentu saja!"

"Hei, lalu aku ini apa? Hanya supir?" Yuta tidak terima bila hanya Donghyuk yang dianggap sebagai adik Baekhyun.

"Astaga, kau merajuk? Ughh lucunya adikku yang satu ini." Baekhyun mencondongkan tubuhnya dan mencubit satu sisi pipi Yuta.

"Hyung! aku sedang menyetir!" Balas Yuta dengan nada merajuknya. Tawa pun menghiasi suasana di dalam mobil itu.

.

.

.

Seorang pria manis memasuki sebuah ruangantanpa mengetuk pintunya. Berjalan menghampiri orang tua yang duduk dibelakang meja kerjanya. Tepat setelah ia berdiri di depan meja, pria manis itu melempar amplop coklat keatas meja.

Orang tua yang tadinya sedang menulis sesuatu pun menghentikan kegiatannya. Pria tua itu mendongak untuk melihat si pelempar amplop dan tersenyum, senyum yang memuakkan. Pria tua itu mengambil amplop tadi dan membukanya. Ia tertawa setelah puas dengan isi amplop itu dan menyerahkan pada orang dibelakang kirinya.

"Kerja yang sangat bagus karena kau sudah berhasil menjerat ikan besar, Baekhyun." Ucap pria tadi melanjutkan kegiatan menulisnya.

"Terima kasih untuk pujianmu. Aku bisa berhasil karena didikan seorang iblis sepertimu." Perkataan itu disampaikan dengan sanagat dingin.

Pria tua tadi hanya tertawa kecil mendengarnya. Pria itu langsung melambaikan tangannya pada Baekhyun sebagai tanda agar ia langsung keluar. Tapi Baekhyun tidak berpindah seinci pun dari tempatnya.

"Aku akan kembali ke Seoul." Perkataan itu menarik perhatian si pria tua yang sudah menaruh alat tulisnya dan balik menatap Baekhyun.

"Oh, apa kau ingin menemui teman-temanmu disana? itupun kalau mereka masih menganggap kau teman." Baekhyun tidak tahan untuk mengepalkan tangannya. Menahan dirinya untuk tidak langsung meninju bahkan membunuh orang di depannya ini.

"Aku mempunyai pekerjaan disana dan akan menetap cukup lama." Baekhyun bersusah payah untuk bisa mengatakannya dengan tenang.

"Tidak masalah untukku. Tapi saat aku menyuruhmu untuk kembali ke sini, kau harus menurutinya. Kau masih menjadi umpanku disini." Pria itu sudah tidak menatap Baekhyun, memilih melanjutkan acara tulis menulisnya.

"Dan selalu ingat, kalau kau tidak mengikuti perintahku…" Ada jeda dalam ancaman itu. "Mungkin asisten dan supirmu bisa melakukannya untukku."

Baekhyun benar-benar sudah geram dengan orang tua ini. Mungkin bila ia memegang pistol saat ini, ia akan membolongi jidat si tua. Sayangnya ia tidak membawa senjata apa pun.

"Jangan kau lakukan apapun pada mereka! Mereka akan kubawa ke Seoul bersama." Baekhyun masih bersusah payah menahan emosinya.

"Tinggal menculik mereka disaat kau lengah. Ah… bahkan aku tidak perlu menculik, dipanggil pun sepertinya mereka mau. Itu hal yang kecil. Setelah itu aku akan mempekerjakan Donghyuk sebagai umpan dan Yuta sebagai supir dalam rencana penyelundupan senjata atau narkoba." Seringaian terpampang jelas di mukanya yang mulai berkeriput.

Cukup sudah Baekhyun menahan diri. Ia mencondongkan badannya dan menarik kerah pria tua di depannya. Saat ia akan melayangkan tinju dengan tangannya yang lain, orang yang dari tadi berada di belakang iblis itu langsung menahan pergelangan tangannya. Orang itu memisahkan cengkraman Baekhyun dari kerah si tua dengan kasar. Tak lupa ia maju kehadapan Baekhyun untuk mencegahnya kalau-kalau Baekhyun lebih ganas lagi.

Baekhyun menggeretakkan giginya dan berbalik menuju pintu keluar. Namun langkahnya terhenti setelah pria tua itu mengatakan seseuatu.

"Ingat perintahku bila kau tidak ingin orang terdekatmu tersakiti lagi." Dan terdengar pintu dibanting dengan sangat kencang.

.

.

.

Baekhyun tidak pernah berpikir kalau kehidupannya bisa sangat rumit, kejam, dan menyedihkan. Ia ingin menyalahkan takdir, tetapi itu sama saja dengan menyalahkan ibunya. Ya, ibunya yang sangat baik dan cantik. Baekhyun sangat menyayangi ibunya apa pun yang terjadi. Ibunya akan selalu berada di sampingnya, menggenggam tangannya. Ia selalu percaya kalau segala keputusan yang ibunya ambil akan membawa kebahagiaan dalam hidup mereka. Tapi itulah kekurangan ibunya, mengambil keputusan.

Yang Baekhyun tahu, keputusan pertama yang membuat ibunya menderita adalah mengencani ayahnya. Baekhyun ada karena kesalahan mereka yang berujung dengan hilangnya pria tidak bertanggung jawab itu. Saat itu keluarga ibunya memandang rendah dirinya dan mengasingkan keluarganya.

Sebenarnya, kakek dan neneknya sudah menyarankan untuk melakukan aborsi, namun ibunya menolak. Ibunya berpikir kalau itu bukan sebuah jalan keluar, melainkan itu adalah melarikan diri dari kesalahan. Akhirnya ibunya tetap menjaga Baekhyun sampai ia lahir bahkan membesarkannya sendiri.

Saat Baekhyun menginjak kelas 2 di sekolah menengah pertama, ibunya berkata kalau mereka tidak akan tinggal berdua lagi, tapi bertiga. Baekhyun cukup tidak enak mendengarnya. Menurutnya, hanya tinggal berdua dengan ibunya sudah lebih dari cukup. Tapi kalau ibunya bisa lebih bahagia dengan satu orang lagi bersama mereka kenapa tidak?

Namanya adalah Ichiro Takeda, seorang pengusaha Jepang. Pria itu berperawakan tinggi dan badannya tegap. Rambutnya berwarna hitam dan sedikit panjang. Ia memiliki mata yang besar dan hitam. Tulang rahangnya memancarkan ketegasan. Cukup tampan menurut Baekhyun.

Tapi anehnya ibu Baekhyun tidak tahu apa usaha sebenarnya orang itu. Ibunya mengenal Tuan Takeda karena pria itu yang menolongnya dijalan. Tas ibunya dirampas dan dibawa lari oleh seorang anak kecil dan Tuan Takeda ada disana. Pria itu berhasil menangkap si bocah pencuri dan mengembalikan tas ibu Baekhyun. Tidak hanya itu, anak tadi deberikan uang dan dibebaskan. Setelah itu kejadian itu, ibu Baekhyun jadi terpesona dan mereka jadi sering bertemu.

Baekhyun sangat ingat bagaimana ibunya menceritakan hal itu dengan semangat yang menggebu-gebu dan tawa menghiasi wajahnya. Ini pertama kalinya Baekhyun melihat ibunya membicarakan orang lain seperti itu. Baekhyun menjadi yakin kalau ibunya akan bahagia bila memiliki pendamping hidup sehingga ia mengiyakan ibunya untuk menikah dengan Tuan Takeda. Siapa yang tahu kalau ternyata itu malapetaka untuk mereka? Siapa yang tahu kalau ternyata itu tawa bahagia ibunya yang terakhir?

Setelah menikah, ia hampir tidak bisa melihat ibunya tertawa lepas. Ia sering melihat ibunya keluar dari dalam kamar dengan memar-memar di wajah dan tubuhnya. Ia juga sering mendengar ibunya terisak saat akan menyiapkan makan malam setelah ia pulang sekolah. Bahkan ia pernah memergoki ibunya kesiangan dengan keadaan yang berantakan. Rambut yang berantakan diikat satu, rona-rona keunguan di leher dan bahunya yang terlihat karena baju yang longgar, serta cara jalan ibunya yang terlihat menyiksa. Baekhyun tahu siapa orang yang bisa membuat ibunya seperti itu, ayah angkatnya, Tuan Takeda.

Baekhyun selalu ingin menghajar orang itu namun ibunya selalu melarang. Mereka akan terlibat dalam perdebatan kecil saat itu juga. Baekhyun geram karena melihat keadaan ibunya yang menyedihkan. Ia tidak mengharapkan ini dalam kehidupan mereka berdua. Ia hanya ingin bahagia bersama ibunya.

" _Tidak Baekhyun! Kau tidak akan mengerti._ "

" _Ibu bisa menanganinya, tenang saja._ "

" _Dengan begitu kau akan aman._ "

Kalimat-kalimat itu selalu terlontar dari mulut ibunya dan Baekhyun akan mengakhiri perdebatan mereka. Ia memang tidak mengerti maksud ibunya. Ia ingin mencari tahu, namun ibunya selalu berpesan untuk memendam keingintahuan itu. Dan entah kenapa, untuk pertama kalinya ada sesuatu yang ibunya simpan dari Baekhyun.

 **Tok tok tok**

Suara ketukan itu membuat Baekhyun tertarik dari ingatan kelamnya. Tak sadar air mata sudah membasahi kedua pipinya. Ia segera mengusap wajahnya dan menyimpan sebuah foto yang dari tadi ia genggam ke dalam kotak kecil. Baekhyun beranjak menuju pintu dan membukanya. Yang pertama kali ia lihat saat membuka pintu adalah senyuman lebar dari adik kesayangannya.

"Hyung, ada yang bisa kubantu?" tanyanya dengan mengintip kedalam kamar Baekhyun. ada rasa lega karena adiknya ini tidak menyadari kalau ia habis menangis.

"Mau membantuku merapikan perlengkapan?" tawar Baekhyun dengan senyum manisnya dan dibalas dengan anggukan cepat orang didepannya.

Donghyuk langsung memasuki kamar hyungnya dan membereskan perlengkapan kamera dan _lighting_. Baekhyun masih memandang anak tadi tanpa berpindah dari tempatnya. Tiba-tiba pertanyaan anak itu kemarin membuatnya ragu. Bisakah ia kembali? Tidak, bukannya bisa… tapi, bolehkan ia kembali? Pantaskah?

Baekhyun tidak akan pernah tahu bila tidak mencobanya. Jadi, ia memutuskan untuk memberanikan diri dan mencoba apa saja yang ia bisa sebelum menyerah. Ia kembali bukan berarti ingin mendapat maaf, ia hanya ingin menjelaskan. Ia berdoa pada Tuhan agar ia bisa diberi kesempatan itu.

.

.

.

"Chanyeol, akhirn-"

"Yoora, berapa kali aku harus memberi tahumu untuk mengetuk terlebih dahulu?" Yoora menghentikan kalimat dan langkahnya seketika. Mengulum bibirnya sehingga membentuk satu garis lurus dan menghindari pandangan tajam orang di depannya.

"Kenapa kau membawa kebiasaan rumah ke kantor? Untung kau bekerja padaku. Bagaimana kalau kau bekerja ditempat lain?" sekarang giliran Chanyeol yang menceramahinya. Benar-benar, tidak adik dan tidak kakak sama saja.

"Baik maafkan aku, okay?" Chanyeol hanya membuang pandangnnya pada laptop.

"Aku sudah mendapatkan seorang fotografer. Tidak perlu khawatir tentang hasil karyanya. Ia cukup terkenal di Jepang dan sudah terbang ke Seoul dua hari yang lalu. Ia lang-"

 **Drrt drrt drrt**

Kata-kata Yoora sekali lagi terpotong karena suara itu. Membuat wanita itu melirik kearah ponsel yang sedang bergetar di atas meja Chanyeol. Seseorang sedang meneleponnya. Sebenarnya Chanyeol jarang mengangkat telepon saat sedang bekerja, kecuali benar-benar penting. Masalahnya di ponsel itu terpampang nama 'SEHUN'. Karena Chanyeol tahu kalau Sehun jarang meneleponnya untuk urusan yang penting, jadi ia membiarkan panggilan itu.

"Lanjutkan." Kata Chanyeol setelah ponsel itu berhenti bergetar dan Yoora melanjutkan penjelasannya.

"Ia langsung menyetujui tawaran kita setelah sehari kau menyuruhku. Cukup aneh sebenarnya karena ia sudah ada di Seoul sekarang, padahal pemotretan masih 3 stengah minggu lagi." Yoora menjelaskan sambil terus menyentuh tab yang ia pegang. Ia sedang melihat profil, riwayat, dan karya-karya fotografer yang ia hubungi ini.

 **Drrt drrt drrt**

Suara itu kembali terdengar. Chanyeol melirik ponselnya dan nama yang tertera masih sama. Lagi-lagi CHanyeol tidak menjawabnya.

"Kau tidak mengangkatnya?" Tanya Yoora yang masih melihat-lihat tabnya.

"Tidak penting, apa lagi?" Chanyeol meminta Yoora untuk melanjutkan.

"Ini, coba lihat karya-karya fotonya." Yoora berjalan mendekati Chanyeol dan menunjukkan beberapa foto dengan warna hitam-putih. Selanjutnya Yoora menunjukkan beberapa foto artis Jepang, sepertinya itu foto untuk album artis-artis itu.

"Nama fotografer ini adalah By-"

 **Drrt drrt**

Kembali, ponsel itu bergetar namun hanya dua getaran. Yoora mulai kesal karena dari tadi ucapannya selalu terpotong. Chanyeol akhirnya meraih ponsel itu dan membuka pesan masuk dari Sehun. Seketika matanya melebar dan rahangnya mengeras. Ia menggenggam benda itu kencang dan bangkit berdiri. Menyambar kunci mobilnya dia atas meja dan sedikit mendorong tubuh Yoora yang akan menghalangi jalannya.

Yoora sempat oleng dan benar-benar terkejut melihat reaksi adiknya.

"YAK! CHANYEOL!"

Chanyeol tidak memperdulikan kakaknya yang berteriak dari dalam ruangannya. Ia terus melangkah sampai masuk kedalam lift. Setelah ia berada dilantai dasar dan pintu lift terbuka, Chanyeol menuju mobilnya dengan langkah yang lebar. Ia juga menghubungi sebuah nomor dan masuk kedalam mobil mewahnya.

"DImana kau sekarang?" Terdengar nada yang sangat tajam dan menuntut.

Chanyeol tidak memikirkan apa-apa lagi setelah ia membaca pesan Sehun. Ia sedikit tidak mempercayainya. Tapi melihat nama dalam pesan itu membuat tubuh Chanyeol bergerak secara otomatis.

 **SEHUN  
14.02**

 **[ Aku yakin setelah membaca ini kau akan meneleponku balik. Jadi, yang ingin kusampaikan adalah…  
Aku bertemu dengannya, Aku bertemu Baekhyun.]**

~ToBeContinued~

* * *

A/N: Hai! Halo!

Makasih sekali buat yang mau review-fav-follow!  
Ku terharu T.T /Big Hug/

Maaf update chap 1 nya lama…  
semua ini terjadi karena ternyata banyak kesibukan yang menghampiri :")  
aku sendiri gak nyangka kalau ternyata bakal sibuk banget sampe gak ada waktu buat bikin ini.  
Tapi syukurlah bisa juga di update!

Jadi? Gimana Chap 1 nyaa?  
Gak jelas ya? Bingung gak? :")  
Aku sendiri masih gak puas sama ini… tapi ini semampu aku buat update  
nantinya aku bakal sibuk lagi T.T

Buat yang mau ini lanjut, tenang aja pasti tetep dilanjut kok hehe  
Aku bakal usahain banget buat bisa update cepet dan lebih baik! '^')9

Sekali lagi,

Maaf atas segala kekurangan dan mohon dimaklumi :')  
Terima kasih karna mau membacanya :")  
Dan minta riview nya yaa.. supaya aku bisa improve!

Best Regards,  
 **Aron**


End file.
